El mejor Baile
by LilyLunaPotterWeasley46
Summary: Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore están impacientes por que llegue el Gran Baile, y más aún porque serán pareja. ¿Qué podrá ocurrir cuando ambos estén preparados para enfrentar lo que sienten y sacarlo a la luz?


Minerva McGonagall estaba en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Él no estaba ahí, lo que hacía que Minerva sintiera que estaba haciendo algo malo. Pero a fin de cuentas, el despacho estaba abierto, así que no pasaba nada…

Comenzó a caminar y se detuvo a admirar el retrato del mejor director que jamás hubiera existido, Albus. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Albus entró a su despacho sin esperar visitas en él, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Minerva ahí. Tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Minerva, ¿pasa algo? Hace mucho que no te veía tan alegre.

Ella se sobresaltó y apenas pudo contener un grito del susto. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Se acerca el Baile, Albus. Lo disfruto cada ocasión.

Dumbledore no quedó demasiado convencido con tal explicación, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Prefirió seguir conversando.

-Sí, lo mismo digo yo. ¿Mi memoria me traiciona, o el baile anterior acudiste con Severus?

-Sí, así fue. Pero tan solo bailamos las primeras piezas juntos, él abandonó el baile muy temprano. Y nadie sabe mejor que tú que no pensará jamás en nadie que no sea Lily.

-Lo sé. He intentado disuadirlo, pero no tiene caso. En fin, a lo que iba. Dado que concediste anteriormente al buen Severus el honor de tu compañía, ¿te parece bien ser mi pareja en este próximo Baile?

Minerva sintió esas famosas mariposas delatoras del amor. "El honor de tu compañía". Dumbledore seguía sin tener defectos. Por supuesto que le encantaría ir con él al baile. Era casi como una cita.

-Me parece una buena idea, Albus.

-Pues ya está hecho. ¿A qué hora paso por ti?- preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo con una mirada traviesa. No podía admitir lo que sentía por Minerva, pero tampoco se lo podía negar.

Minerva sonrió también. Hablar de ese modo con Albus la hacía olvidar que podría ser abuela. Le parecía que eran solo dos jóvenes tontos que coqueteaban disimuladamente; o al menos eso le gustaba creer a ella.

-Te estaré esperando en la mesa de invitados de honor en el Gran Salón. No vayas a olvidarte de llegar.

-¡Pero si yo presido la mesa! No podría olvidar asistir.

Pero presidir la mesa no era lo que le hacía desear que llegara el día, sino poder bailar con su preciosa acompañante. Sentir su frágil cintura, tomar su delicada mano. Sonreírse manteniendo su cara a escasos centímetros, Cerrar los ojos, acercarse lentamente. Sentir sus labios al unirse.

¡Céntrate, Albus!- pensó él.- Deja de fantasear con la Profesora McGonagall. Los viejos chiflados no son su tipo, eso es seguro.

El día del baile, Minerva llegó media hora antes para terminar con las preparaciones del Gran Salón. Unos cuantos encantamientos y pronto todo quedó listo. No sabía que más hacer, así que fue a ocupar su puesto en la mesa de invitados de honor, aunque no hubiera nadie más allí. Estaba ansiando que llegara Albus.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore seguía caminando por su despacho, intentando pensar en el Baile que se avecinaba tan deprisa; rememorando el discurso que tendría que dar y respirando agitadamente cada vez que pensaba en lo que sentía por Minerva. Iba a terminar por volverse loco si seguía guardando todos esos sentimientos.

Finalmente se dirigió al Gran Salón. Después de todo, el Director tiene que estar presente para asegurarse de que todo marche a la perfección.

Al entrar al salón sus ojos automáticamente se concentraron en buscar a una persona, y pronto la encontró: Minerva estaba sentada a la mesa de Invitados de Honor, viéndose perfecta sin pretenderlo, con la mirada distraída en el encantamiento que habían puesto en el techo. Rápidamente pero procurando no ser demasiado obvio, se dirigió hacia la mesa, hacia Minerva.

Se sentó en su lugar (casualmente al lado de la profesora McGonagall. Ser director tenía sus ventajas) y le sonrió a Minerva.

-Todo está perfecto, Minerva. Realmente se lucieron con los detalles. Los estudiantes van a estar fascinados.

-Muchas gracias Albus, pero no es para tanto. Apuesto a que los muchachos ni siquiera repararán en la decoración. Van a estar muy ocupados bailando, comiendo y haciendo todo lo que los jóvenes hacen en los bailes. A nadie le importarán los detalles.

-A mí me importan. Y creo que son fantásticos.

Minerva se sonrojó un poco, y le dirigió una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento a Albus. Él nunca era tan halagador.

Poco tiempo después, los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar. En tan solo cinco minutos se daría comienzo al baile, y, naturalmente, el director era quien abría el espectáculo protagonizando la primera pieza junto con su acompañante, la profesora McGonagall.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pero ninguno lo admitiría. Aparentaban seguridad y calma, cuando por dentro eran un manojo de nervios.

El momento llegó. Las primeras notas sonaron, indicando que ya era tiempo de empezar a bailar. Albus y Minerva ya estaban al borde de la pista, solo esperando la señal. Al iniciar la música, Albus tomó la mano de Minerva, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la pista con su habitual paso elegante y solemne. Embonaban perfectamente.

Paso a paso y tomados de la mano, llegaron a su posición. Dumbledore se había imaginado mil veces como se sentiría al posar su torpe mano sobre la esbelta y preciosa cintura de Minerva McGonagall, y lo estaba ansiando. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y puso la mano sobre su cintura.

Sintió que todo era perfecto, que así era como todo debía estar.

A pesar de ser invierno, de llevar varias capas de gruesa tela sobre su piel, Minerva sintió claramente una descarga eléctrica cuando Albus la tomó de la cintura. Fue como un escalofrío extasiante. Deseó que su mano se quedara ahí para siempre, y por un precioso instante, se miraron a los ojos y le pareció que ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo.

Comenzaron a moverse con el son del vals. Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres. La mano de Albus en la cintura de Minerva. La mano de Minerva en el hombro de Albus. Sus manos tomándose firmemente, deseando nunca soltarse.

Todo era perfecto, todo estaba como debía estar. Los dos estaban absortos en los ojos del otro. No parpadeaban, solo se miraban fijamente intentando confesarse todo sin usar las palabras.

Fueron acortando el espacio que los separaba. Albus pensó que todo el alumnado los estaría viendo, pero cuando volteó para comprobarlo se dio cuenta de que ya estaban todos bailando, concentrados en sus parejas. Él ni siquiera había notado cuando la pista se había empezado a llenar. Nadie les estaba poniendo atención. Perfecto.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Volvieron a acercarse. Siguieron acercándose. Escasos diez centímetros los separaban. Minerva rodeó el cuello de Albus con sus brazos, y Albus rodeó la cintura de Minerva con los suyos. Se acercaron más. Estaban demasiado cerca. Casi se estaban tocando.

Minerva cerró los ojos, y de repente a Dumbledore todo le pareció muy claro. Se acercó aún más. Ya no había espacio que los separara. Los labios de Albus se habían posado sobre los de Minerva.

Se quedaron así, en un prolongado beso tierno, que expresaba lo que llevaban sintiendo los dos desde hacía mucho tiempo. No querían separarse. La música se acabó, pero ellos seguían fundidos en ese suave beso, ajenos al mundo.

Sin embargo, no tardaron en hacerse presentes los murmullos. Todos empezaban a darse cuenta del revelador suceso que se estaba llevando a cabo, y aunque a Dumbledore no parecía importarle, Minerva pensó que sería mejor guardar las apariencias, por lo que se apartó delicadamente de los labios de Albus.

-Albus, yo…-comenzó a decir, aún sin saber si era pertinente dar una explicación.

Albus cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

-No tienes que decir nada, Minerva- dijo en voz baja. Luego abrió los ojos de nuevo, y volvió a besar dulcemente a su amada.

-Te quiero, Albus- dijo ella, aún sin separarse de Dumbledore.

-Te necesito, Minerva- respondió el, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

Le tomó la cara entre sus grandes manos, y sonrieron los dos.

Albus cerró los ojos, y Minerva lo besó.


End file.
